What if    ?
by Penguin Jinchou
Summary: When Phineas wakes up one morning, he realises the worst thing ever...he doesnt know what to do that day
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first story and I really hope you guys could give me some advice on how to improve my writing (I'm an aspiring writer) :D**

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up one summer day. The sun outside was just about to break through the horizon, but it was already extremely hot. It was going to be a scorcher. That was when inspiration hit.<p>

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today," he said brightly. "We're gonna make it snow!"

Ferb looked out of his blanket and stared at Phineas before replying, "We already did that earlier this summer, remember?"

Phineas smiled. "Right, I remember." He looked out of the window again and as he did this, Perry's chattering made him grin. "Why don't we build a translator so we can figure out what Perry's saying?"

Ferb stared at him again, but this time didn't respond. Phineas knew what his silence meant.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we _did_ make a translator," there was a hint of worry in his tone. "Why don't we build Niagara Falls – oh wait, we did that too already too didn't we?" He bit his lip. "How about we make a circus – no we did that too." Phineas began to panic. "Ferb, what if there _is_ nothing else for us to do this summer? What if we're gonna have to spend the rest of the holidays doing . . . " he flinched before saying the cursed word, "_nothing_?"

Phineas was anxious by now practically biting his nails. "And if we're doing _nothing_ we're not doing _something_, and Ferb I can't handle not doing anything." He sat on the floor and rocked forward and back while wrapping his chest around with his arms. "So cold. . . ."

All of sudden Candace ran into the room and looked at her brothers angrily. "Listen you two, I don't want you messing around today because I have this huge date with Jeremy that I cannot-" she stopped when she saw her upset brother on the floor. "What's going on?"

Ferb looked at Candace. "Phineas can't think of something to do today," he replied simply.

Candace looked at her brother again and began to get excited. Yeah sure, Phineas was a huge mess, but who cares! Afterall, when was there ever gonna be another day like this for her for the rest of the summer? She had to get ready for her date with Jeremy and a completely Phineas and Ferb free day.

"Well then, I'll be in my room getting ready," she said dreamily walking out of the room.

Phineas looked up, he hadn't noticed Candace walking in and out of his room. "I just remembered! We already had a do nothing day this summer!" he yelled at Ferb, he looked down again, "What if this is the day I have been dreading this entire summer?" he whispered. "What if this is _the worst day ever_?"

And behind them, Perry began slinking away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I'll accept any critcism, good or bad, but if you guys want to read the rest of the story you'll HAVE to comment. I dont like writing stories for people who wont read :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The boy she loved

**Here it is guys, chapter 2! **

***Rookie mistake***** I DONT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, i didnt write that last time, sowi :)**

* * *

><p>When the clock in their room struck midday, Phineas nearly went crazy. "See Ferb? Half the day has gone by and I still haven't thought of today's project. It feels like everything's gone backwards."<p>

Ferb put his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him, and then looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

Perry had gone to the tree in the backyard and knocked it a couple of times so it could open. The series of tubes he went in made him land in his lair. When he looked at the screen, however, Major Monogram was wearing a jumpsuit afro wig and with sunglasses singing _You snuck your way right into my heart_, off-key and only realised that Perry was staring at him at least a minute later.

"Agent P, you're early," he said in surprise. Perry looked at him in confusion. "Its karaoke night at the restaurant and the theme's '1970's' . . . and I was just practicing . . . . wow, this is awkward." He then turned to his left. "Carl! Close up please!"

The camera zoomed in on him. "Doofenshmritz hasn't been very active lately, I need you to find out what's happening and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted and jumped into his hovercraft.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard under the giant tree. The back gate opened and Isabella walked in. "Hey Phineas!" she said brightly.

"Hey Isabella," he responded.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked, looking around in confusion. It didn't make any sense, it was already half past twelve and she didn't hear any drills, hammers or construction vehicles.

"Nothing," Phineas replied sadly.

"But didnt you do that already?" she asked.

Phineas sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore Isabella," he said in exasperation. "I've run out of new ideas, I don't have any inspiration. I. . .We . . . I feel so helpless without a drill or a hammer." He held his face in his hands.

Isabella was shocked. Here Phineas was, the love of her life, doing _nothing_. He had lost that spark in his eyes and he seemed so vulnerable. _He,_ Phineas Flynn who had travelled through time, built a portal to Mars, built a spaceship to the moon to make the best ice-cream ever, the same man that she fell in love with was sitting under that stupid tree, pale as a ghost and mortified at the fact that he lacked inspiration. It all just seemed _wrong. _ Then she remembered that day during the summer solstice when Phineas seemed frantic because he didn't have anything to work with. If that's how he had acted for a few minutes, she didn't want to know what would happen if it was a whole _day_.

"I'm so sorry Phineas," she said eventually.

Phineas sighed. "Yeah me too."

But the same couldn't be said about Candace, she was over the moon with excitement in her bedroom as she was trying to figure out what she was wearing for her date and talking to Stacy on the phone at the same time. "Ya hear that Stacy?" she asked ecstatically.

"No, I can't here anything actually," Stacy said in confusion.

"Exactly. No drills, no hammers and no construction vehicles, Phineas and Ferb are doing nothing today!" she said. Then tears of joy welled in her eyes. "Its like the best day ever!"

Stacy sighed. "Candace, sometimes I worry about you."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Please R&amp;R, I've written a lot of the story by now and if you wanna read more you'll have to review :)<strong>


End file.
